Light fixtures, or luminaires, are used with electric light sources to provide an aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior lighting applications. For example, high bay luminaires can be used in larger open indoor environments such as heavy industrial settings, warehouses, gyms, churches, and shopping malls. Conventional high bay lighting fixtures for commercial and industrial applications are often mounted or suspended from ceiling joists high above the floor.
Recently, lighting fixtures have begun using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source. The use of LEDs comes with unique light distribution and thermal management requirements for both the light emitters and the control components required to run the light fixtures. These considerations can lead to complex housing and heat dissipation designs in an attempt to balance performance and aesthetic characteristics.